


Gifted

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Borrowers - Freeform, Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Panic, being bought, human!patton, human!roman, not a super happy ending, sense of helplessness, slight existential crisis, tinies as pets, tiny!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Virgil is bought by Roman as a gift for Patton.





	Gifted

 Virgil looked down, messing with the sleeves of his hoodie. His hood covered his face and he was curled up so small that anyone passing by would probably think his terrarium was empty.

 But, of course, that’s exactly what Virgil wanted.

 Without moving, he glanced up towards the white wall. He was facing the back of his prison, not wanting to see any passing humans. Even so, the occasion shadow would pass over him some parts of the day, putting him on edge. They never stopped though, which was the only thing he could be grateful for.

 Virgil glanced back down, realizing with a start that he had unthreaded the top part of his sleeve. He cursed and forced himself to drop his hands. He had to stop with that, or else he wouldn’t have his hoodie anymore. It wasn’t like he could fix it, not while he was in here.

 He moved a little, just enough to stop his legs from falling asleep, before freezing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Virgil stayed like that, unmoving, for several long moments. Nothing was happening but something still felt wrong. So, gaining up all his courage, he turned his head just enough to see the front of his cage.

 Virgil’s breath hitched at the sight of a giant face. The face of a human, staring and grinning right at him. The human must have caught his eye, because his grin became wider. The sight of teeth only made Virgil shudder.

 “Hello little fella.” The human spoke. It was slightly muffled, but no less booming. Virgil quickly snapped his head back around. The chuckle that escaped the human formed goose bumps on his skin.

 “Aw, don’t be like that.” The human’s tone was teasing, something Virgil didn’t like one bit. He stayed still, holding his breath, waiting. He heard the human hum and then speak again, this time louder than before.

 “Good sir! May I have some assistance please?” Virgil glanced to the side, watching as one of the workers came over with a exasperated look on his face. The human greeted him with a smile.

 “Would it be possible for me to hold that one?” He said, pointing towards Virgil. Virgil tensed, mind racing. No one had ever asked to hold him before. Virgil’s eyes wandered over to the worker, praying that he would say no. Much to Virgil’s absolute horror, he nodded and moved towards his cage.

 Virgil was quick to get on his feet, moving towards the corner as the front part of the terrarium opened up. The corner was as far as he could go, but it still wasn’t far enough, as the worker’s hand wrapped around his middle. Faster than Virgil could ever hope to be, he found himself deposited onto the cupped hands of the other human.

 “I’ll be at the desk for when you’re done.” The worker said, before leaving. Virgil curled in on himself, keeping his head down. He was trying his best to not touch the human more than he had to. But, it seemed, the human had other plans.

 “Come on, I want to see that face of yours.” Before Virgil could react, he was shifted into one hand, while the other flipped back his hood. Virgil gasped, trying to reach back for it, but stopped when a giant finger planted itself under his chin. It applied pressure, forcing him to look up and meet the human’s gaze.

 “Well, aren’t you just adorable.” The human grinned, causing yet another shiver to run down Virgil’s entire person.

 “I’m Roman, by the way. Would you mind telling me your name?” Roman asked, finally taking his finger away. Virgil didn’t drop his head, in fear of the same thing happening, but he didn’t answer either. Roman frowned for a moment, before the smile found its way back.

 “Not much for talking, hmm? Well, I’m sure that will change.” Virgil didn’t like that sound of that.

 “Because you are just perfect for little ole Patton!” Virgil really didn’t like the sound of that. Nor did he like the fact that Roman was currently walking towards the front desk. And he knew it wasn’t to put him back.

 “Yes, hi again. I’ve decided to get this one!” Roman held up his hand in front of the worker and he shrunk back, looking anywhere but at the two humans. The worker hummed and typed something on the computer.

 “Alright, 120 dollars.” Roman pulled out a credit card with his free hand and handed it over. The worker swiped it, completing the transaction. It was official. Virgil had just been bought.

 “Do you want a carrier for it?” The worker asked and Virgil winced at being called an it. Roman shook his head.

 “No thank you, I can just carry him myself.” The worker shrugged and wished him a good day. Roman said it back and was out the door before Virgil could fully process the fact that he wasn’t dreaming. Some human really had just bought him.

 Virgil’s mind raced with different, horrible possible ways this could end while Roman hopped into his car. He didn’t start the car right away though, instead he held Virgil out in front of him, looking him over.

 “Oh, Patton is going to absolutely love you. I think I’ve got the best birthday present award in the bag. Take that Logan!” Virgil blinked. If context clues were to be believed, then this human wouldn’t be the one keeping him. He was, in fact, a birthday present for another human. Patton, apparently. He was a gift, which somehow, in some ways, seemed worse than being bought.

 “Don’t worry, Patton is the sweetest puffball I know. He’s going to take good care of you.” Roman said, before bringing a finger up to Virgil and poking him in the side. Virgil let out a small squeak and flinched back as much as he could. Roman chuckled, but thankfully dropped his hand.

 “Alright, now where to put you…” Roman mumbled to himself, looking around his car. He paused for a moment, looking down at the jacket he was wearing. He checked the inside, grinning when he saw a pocket.

 “This will work.” The hand Virgil was in lifted, causing his stomach to turn. He was brought closer to the human’s chest and then with one swift movement he was dropped into the inner jacket pocket. Darkness suddenly surrounded Virgil and he felt himself gently collide with a wall. Which Virgil quickly realized was Roman’s chest.

 The car roared to life, the noise surrounding Virgil on all sides. And then, they were moving. Virgil could hear the constant hum of the car, but it was quickly drowned out by blaring music. To make matters worse, Roman was inclined to sing along. The human’s voice vibrated in his chest, making Virgil uncomfortable as he flung his hands over his ears.

 As Virgil did his best to ignore the loud sounds around him, his mind raced. How would this new human act? Would he be happy to get Virgil as a gift? Disappointed? Disgusted. That was the thing about being given as a gift. Unlike with just being bought for the person who actually bought you, you had nothing to go off of. And because they didn’t get you themselves, there was a chance they didn’t want you at all. And then?

 Well, his kind never got returned.

 But a small part of Virgil favored that over becoming a pet.

 His thoughts ceased when he heard the music suddenly stop. The car too, was quiet and Virgil could only assume they were here. Virgil did his best to control his breathing, but it was getting harder to do as Roman got out of the car and started walking. The more he walked, the closer he got to Patton.

 A knock on wood caused Virgil to jump and then an unfamiliar voice called out. Though Virgil couldn’t be sure what it had said, he knew this was the voice of Patton. It was quiet for another moment, before Virgil heard the creaking of a door.

 “Happy birthday Patton!” Roman shouted before tackling Patton into a hug. Virgil flinched back at the shout and then felt himself be squished against Roman’s chest. It didn’t hurt, thankfully, but it wasn’t the least bit comfortable either.

 “Roman!” Patton shouted with surprise, a giggle in his voice as the two pulled away from each other. Virgil sighed with relief as Patton moved to let Roman inside. “My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” Patton reminded him with a grin. Roman grinned back.

 “Yes, I know. But I just couldn’t wait to give you your gift!” Patton’s eyes widened and Roman could swear there were stars in his eyes.

 “Oh Roman, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Patton said, but he was clearly excited, making Roman chuckle.

 “I know, but I wanted to. Now! In order to receive this gift, you must close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Roman demonstrated, holding out both his hands so they were cupped together. Patton giggled again and did as told. With Patton blind and waiting, Roman reached into his jacket pocket.

 The sudden sight of fingers coming down on him had Virgil in a panic. He tried pushing himself as far into the pocket as he could go, but his efforts were fruitless. The fingers easily reached him, curling around his body and providing a warmth that just felt wrong.

 And then, he was pulled into the light. Virgil blinked and tried looking at his surroundings, but Roman moved to fast. And without so much as another word or warning, Virgil was deposited onto Patton’s cupped hands.

 “Alright, now open your eyes!” Roman exclaimed, watching Patton’s face for his reaction. Virgil heard a gasp coming from behind him and Virgil turned and looked up. Patton’s eyes were wide and they sparkled with excitement and awe. His mouth hung open just a bit as he continued to stare at Virgil. This only made Virgil even more nervous.

 “Oh. My. Goodness!” Patton squealed and suddenly Virgil was brought up to his face and pressed against the human’s cheek. Virgil squirmed at the close contact, but it was impossible to get away.

 “I can’t believe you got me a tiny!” Virgil was moved away from his cheek as Roman laughed. Patton’s reaction was exactly the one he wanted to see. “And look at him! He’s so cute!” Blood rushed to Virgil’s cheeks at Patton’s words. He hated being called cute. Because it didn’t mean the same as if a human said it about another human. In his case, it was degrading.

 A finger came up and poked him in the side. The touch was gentle, but no less unwanted. As Virgil tried to scoot away, another finger came and poked him on his other side. He tried scooting back in the hand, only to feel a finger come and pet the top of his head. Gently ruffling up his hair. All the while, Patton had a large grin on his face.

 “I knew you’d like him.” Roman said, a bit smug. Roman watched for a moment longer as Patton poked, prodded, and pet the tiny. “Well, I best be going. I only came to drop this little guy off.” Patton’s fingers left him, causing Virgil to sigh in relief, even if it was only for a moment.

 “Okay! You still coming to dinner tomorrow?” Patton asked, tilting his head. Roman nodded.

 “Of course! I wouldn’t miss your birthday dinner! So, until next time my good friend.” Roman bowed and Patton giggled and his dramatics. He waved goodbye as he watched Roman get into his car. He only closed the door when he could no longer see him.

 Patton’s focus returned to Virgil and now there was nothing else to distract him.

 “Ah! I can’t believe Roman bought you for me! I’ve wanted a tiny since forever and now I have you!” Patton bopped him on the nose, causing Virgil to yelp and flinch away. Patton didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in his own excitement.

 “I can’t wait to show you to Logan! Oh, maybe you should come with me to the dinner tomorrow! Would you like that? I bet it will be a ton of fun!” Virgil flinched every time Patton spoke. He was loud, but Virgil was hoping that was simply because he was excited. He hoped he wasn’t like Roman, who seemed unnecessarily loud all the time.

 Patton didn’t give time for Virgil to answer, even if he wanted to, as he was already speaking again. Virgil was just barely paying attention as Patton moved through the house, giving him a tour. But at the same time, Patton was petting him, going from the top of his head down to his lower back. The human probably thought it was soothing, but all it did was skyrocket Virgil’s nerves.

 “Oh! Where are my manners?” Patton said as they made their way back into the living room. He brought Virgil close to his face, and Virgil tried to look anywhere but at the human.

 “My name is Patton! What’s yours?” Virgil didn’t know what to do. Should he answer? If he didn’t, what would happen? Would he get punished? Would Patton give him a new name?

 Patton frowned when the tiny hesitated, wondering what was wrong. His eyes widened in realization. “Aww, of course! You must be nervous. You’re in a brand new place, with someone you barely even know after all.” Patton said, speaking a bit more gently than before. “So it’s okay! You don’t have to tell me your name right away. I’ll just call you kiddo for the time being!” Virgil sighed. It wasn’t a new name, just a nickname. Not the worst thing that could’ve happened.

 “Let’s see…I know! Let’s watch a Disney movie! I know that always calms me down when I’m feeling nervous.” Patton walked over to the couch and Virgil found himself being set down on top of it. Patton then walked away, looking through a shelf of movies to see which one would be the best to watch.

 Virgil thought about trying to run. He really did. But his anxiety stopped him. All the what ifs running through his mind, what if he was caught? What happened then? Or what if he escaped this time but was then found by an even worse human? Because, so far this human didn’t seem terrible. Just…overwhelming. Patton was very excitable and much too bubbly for a human. Not to mention, he was very touchy feely. Virgil could still feel Patton’s hands curled around him, fingers touching his sides and head. The memory sent shivers down his spine.

 Patton wasn’t terrible, but he wasn’t good. Any human who thought his kind were pets wasn’t a good one. And despite how nice Patton seemed, he still had that mindset.

 Virgil sighed, sitting down on the couch but not getting too comfortable, knowing as soon as Patton got back, he would be picked right back up. He watched Patton move around with tired eyes. Why did his kind have to be pets? Why couldn’t humans see them as equals? Why had he been found that day? Why had he been bought?

 Why did he have to exist at all?


End file.
